YuGiOh! Fullmetal Conflict
by YuGiOhPowerRanger
Summary: Two years later, after Bakura escapes from prison, he and Charles Satur create a virus that infects all non-Duelists, which is only curable by death. It causes all non-Duelists to kill all Duelists. Now, It's up to Yugi and friends to stop the ultimate war, or die trying...Inspired by Call of Duty. Rating may change. NOTE: HIKARIS LOOK LIKE YAMIS NOW
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

A man in his 30's walked through the dark Downtown Domino City. It was 1:00 in the morning, and everyone was asleep, except for this man, named Charles Satur. Although he was about 30, he looked as if he was 20. His short, military-cut brunette hair stood still in the ice-cold wind, but his buttoned chestnut jacket and tan jeans flowed slightly. His red Nike shoes stepped into the cold puddle.

He was supposed to meet someone at the ambandoned warehouse at this hour. Charles didn't know who it was, but the letter he recieved hours ago said to meet this person here.

Charles entered the dim warehouse. The slightest noise echoes through the place.

"Hello, Charles," a voice said in the corner of the dark room, "I see you got my message." The voice sounded British and bitter. The person stepped into the light in front of Charles. It was Bakura. It was a few years later, so he looks like Yami Bakura. "Indeed, I have," Charles said, his Russian accent echoing through the warehouse, "But...why did you bring me here?"

"Simple," Bakura replied, pulling out a mechanical chip out of his pocket, "When this chip enters KaibaCorp's harddrive, it will detonate. Afterwards, it will spread a 'killer' disease to only non-Duelists, causing them to kill all Duelists."

So far, Charles liked the plan. He always had a deep hatred for Duelists ever since his wife had been sent to the Shadow Realm by a Duelist. He was tempted.

"Keep talking..."

(Several hours later at Times Square)

"Dark Magician, attack his Life Points directly!" Yugi called out, defeating Seto Kaiba once again. Like Bakura, Yugi looks and sounds like Yami Yugi. Kaiba gazed in surprise. Yugi has defeated him once again.

"Alright, Yugi!" Joey shouted from the sidelines, "You beat him again! Which was no surprise, of course." Tristan elbowed Joey slightly and said, "I think he gets it."

"How would you know, Tristan? You're not a Duelist."

"Au contraire, Joey. I became a DUelist several weeks ago."

"Really? I don't see any-"

Joey notices a Duel DIsk on Tristan's arm.

"Oooooh..."

"Tea's a Duelist, too," Duke Devlin added, "and so am I."

"WHAT?" Joey and Tristan both said.

"Way to go, Yugi!" Tea said, completely ignoring the bickering trio.

Yugi removed his Duel Disk and placed it in his backpack. He still held onto his deck, seeing the image of his Dark Magician card. He remembered every single detail of the Ceremonial Duel as if it were only yesterday. Every time he thinks about it, it would make him quiver in sadness. This time, he found the courage not to be sad and teary-eyed. His friends were cheering for him, and Kaiba wasn't angry this time, surprisingly.

"That was better than back in Battle City," Kaiba said as he removed his Duel Disk, "Although I lost both. Anyway, that really got my mind off of it. Thanks for the duel." "No problem," Yugi said as he put away his deck. Kaiba turned and walked away, with Mokuba by his side.

Soon after, Yugi's phone started to ring. He was guessing it was Grandpa because Yugi's number was on Speed Dial. He took out his cell phone and looked at the caller ID. Speak of the devil. It was Grandpa. Since it was a "flip phone," he opened it and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Yugi! I have big news! And it's not good, either!"

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. "What kind of news?"

"Bakura got out of prison a few days ago!"

"WHAT? It was supposed to be a life sentence!"

"Yes, but a man named Charles Satur got him out by paying the fine!"

/Impossible!/ Yugi thought to himself, /Because of his crime, he was supposed to be in prison for the rest of his life! The fine was very expensive, also, so how could someone afford it?/

"How should I tell my friends?"

"In a calm fashion."

"Alright."

Yugi closed his phone, hanging up. He put his phone away.

"Well?" Duke asked in pur curiosity, "What happened?" Yugi sighed and calmly said, "A man named Charles Satur payed the fine in order to allow Bakura to be released." "WHAT!" Yugi's friends yelled.

(Meanwhile at KaibaCorp)

Charles waited outside of the building with his hands in his pockets. Bakura told the illegal Russian immigrant everything he needed to know about the chip. He waited here for more instructions.

He soon started to feel a slight breeze, which soon evolved into a mild wind. It was a helicopter, and Bakura was in it (he married a CIA agent). The air vehicle stopped when it was ten-feet high. The wind from the choppers tossed papers and leaves into the air and swirled about. Bakura was at the door of the helicopter.

"Charles, you're here early," Bakura said quietly, having to read eachother's lips, "Remember our plan?" "Yes, Bakura," Charles said.

Bakura took out the chip from his pocket and said, "Here's the chip. Find the KaibaCorp computer and put it in the harddrive." He tossed the chip to Charles as Bakura said, "And make sure nothing comes in your way." Charles caught the chip with his dominant hand, the left. He hurried into the building.

(Inside the Building)

Charles ran through the hallways with a puzzled thought stuck in his head, /Why haven't I seen anyone in this building yet? Is everyone on a coffee break?/ Not one soul was in the building, and Charles was only one floor away from the computer.

(Top floor)

He stood in front of the door, exausted. He had his hands on his knees. He ran the whole way up and didn't take a break. /How stupid of me/ he though to himself.

After a few minutes, he opened the door slowly, which made a creaking sound. The computer was right there. He walked towards it and found the slot that the chip could inserted in.

Charles took out the chip from his pocket and looked at it, then the slot. /This will lead the Duelists into destruction./ He carefully put the chip in the slot.

The computer voice said, "This computer will detonate in ten minutes," with a countdown on the screen, starting from ten.

He quickly left the room and ran through the hallways at full speed. Although only the computer will explode, he wanted to be on the safe side and leave the building.

(Outside; 30 seconds remaining)

Bakura waited outside outside for Charles to hurry the hell up. /If he inserted the chip, I hope he's a fast runner./

Right when Charles finally left the building, the computer detonated. The windows on the top floor shattered into countless pieces and fell onto the ground, breaking even more.

"You did it," Bakura said, "Superb." "So when is the virus going to spread global?" Charles asked, since the virus was released when the computer detonated. Bakura replied, while wearing the devil's grin on his face, "Midnight."

(Later that night; 12 AM)

Everyone was asleep. Perfect. A scarlet mist(the virus) flowed through every single household, infecting all non-Duelists.

Soon, the mist flowed through the Kame Game store, the Muto household. Yugi was completely unaware of it, for he was asleep.

Grandpa calmly opened his eyes, which turned bright scarlet, with his mind filled with thoughts of destroying all Duelists, even his own grandson, Yugi Muto.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning the Hard Way

(Next morning; 9 AM)

Yugi was still asleep. His snores were like a purring cat. He never looked so peaceful.

His phone started to ring loudly on the desk next to his bed. Without opening his eyes, he calmly picked up the phone, opened it, and held it to his ear.

"...hello?" he drowsily said.

"Hey, Yugi! It's me, Joey!"

"Oh...hey, Joey. Why are you calling me so early?"

"Dude, it's 9:00 in the morning."

Yugi opened his eyes calmly.

"Anyway, Yugi, you need to head to the airport. There's something fishy going on in there."

Yugi rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Joey, I just woke up. Is this an emergency?"

"A big one! You'd better get over here quick!"

"Joey-"

Before Yugi could finish his sentence, Joey hung up. /I guess I'd better go see what's going on.../ With a sigh, he sat up and gave himself a moment to wake up for a little bit.

Yugi walked down the stairs, wearing a black T-shirt with blue jeans and white socks, and yawned a single time. "Good morning, sleepyhead," Grandpa said, "Where are you going?" He had his hand behind his back. "Joey wants me to head to the airport quickly," Yugi said as he sat down on the couch to tie his shoes, "Apparently, something bad is going on in there."

"Really?" Grandpa asked, "That's a shame. I was hoping you could stay so I could ki-" Yugi swiftly turned towards Grandpa in worry. "I mean...uh..." Grandpa said, trying to correct himself, "...spend time with my grandson." Yugi still looked worried. /He was about to say "kill." I know it./

Yugi walked towards Grandpa and asked, "Grandpa, are you feeling alright? You don't sound like yourself." "Oh, don't worry about me," Grandpa said, "Just go see what your friend needs." "...ok..?" Yugi exited the house. Grandpa took his hand out from behind his back. He was holding a knife. "So close," he said to himself.

Yugi walked on the sidewalk towards the airport. He was still worried. /Why was Grandpa acting so strange? Does this have to do with what happened two days ago? I hope he'll be alright./ As he got closer to the airport, he put his hands into his pockets because the air started to get cold. /Too bad I'm too far from home to get my jacket./

(Inside the airport)

When Yugi walked inside, he wasn't happy to see what was happening. A massacre was taking place, with dead bodies all over the tile floor. As he walked around, he noticed something strange: everyone was wearing a Duel Disk, except one that was deep inside the airport. He was armed with a simple revolver. He was just a random man wearing a formal suit. According to the nametag, his name was Walter.

If he was killing countless Duelists, the solution was a harsh one. Yugi looked around and eyed a small pistol on the ground. Walter fired at Yugi's direction, but he rolled out of the way just in time. /He's trying to kill me! But...why?/

He had no other choice. Yugi hurried and grabbed the gun and ammunition. /There isn't very much, but it will have to work./ Walter fired another bullet at Yugi. He quickly took cover behind a support beam, dodging the bullet yet again.

Yugi quickly loaded his weapon. His thumb pulled the hammer back, cocking the gun. /This is probibly going to scar my mind forever./ He stepped out of his hiding place and shot one bullet, hitting Walter in the stomach. He stepped backwards, clutching his stomach. "Lucky shot," Walter said, "But not as lucky as this!"

Walter fired bullet number 3. He aimed it at his heart, but it hit Yugi's shoulder. He stumbled back towards the wall from the impact as he clutched his shoulder. It was the first time he ever took a bullet.

"Why don't you give up now, little Duelist?" Walter said, reloading his gun, "Since one more bullet could possible kill you." Yugi's eyes were fierce. He fired again, this time without aiming. The bullet hit Walter in the arm, making him drop his weapon. He clutched his bleeding upperarm. "You'll pay for that!" he shouted with fury in his words.

Walter leaped down from the stairs, trying to handle it "man to man." Yugi tried to fire again. Nothing. He was out of ammo. Before he had a chance to react, he got punched right across the face, forming a bruise on his cheek. Yugi kicked Walter at the side as a natural reflex.

This pattern continued until Walter finally had the upper hand when Yugi tripped over a dead body and fell backwards. Walter climbed on top of him with a new loaded pistol, the tip of it touching Yugi's forehead. Walter cocked the weapon. It all seemed hopeless in Yugi's perspective.

"Prepare for your demise, little Duelist," Walter said as he squeezed the trigger slightly. Yugi looked around and saw a knife. "I think it's the other way around," he said as he grabbed the knife. Walter said with a puzzled look, "What do you mean?" "I mean you're the one that will meet the demise!" Yugi replied as he stabbed Walter at the back. Walter collapsed to the ground beside him, still breathing, but not for long.

Yugi quickly stood, grabbed Walter at the shirt and said, "Why did you kill so many people?" "I...I had to..." Walter said weakly.

"Had to?"

"Yes...it's the Virus..."

"...Virus? What virus?"

"The Virus...infects everyone that isn't a Duelist...and it...causes all of the...the 'Infectoids'...to kill all Duelists. I was infected...and you...cured me..."

He was right. Walter's scarlet eyes changed back to its original color; hazel.

"You must...be careful...there are more...'Infectoids'...then there are Duelists...you must...stop the...'Ultimate War'..."

Walter's eyes closed. He died. Yugi put Walter's body down gently. He now knows that the "Ultimate War" has just begun.


End file.
